Temple of Ikov
For the dungeon see the article Temple of Ikov (dungeon) Details *40 *The ability to defeat a level 84 enemy with *A level of 33 would be helpful if you side with Lucien. *Level 40 or higher would be useful in the beginning, but the quest can be completed without it. *Level 37 is also useful if you want to have the Protect from Magic prayer active when defeating Lesarkus the Fire Warrior. |items= *A yew,magic or dark bow *something that can slash (a knife is most practical) *20 Limpwurt roots (keep in the bank) *light source *A Spotted cape/Spottier cape and/or pair of Penance Gloves is okay to bring, but not really necessary. Do not bring anything else. |kills= Lesarkus the Fire Warrior (level 84) }} Walkthrough .]]Lucien will give you a Pendant of Lucien. Put it on now, as you don't want to forget and go in the temple without it. Make sure you have a light source too. The temple is in the Seer's Village area, dead south of and right next to the Ranging Guild. On this first trip it is important you remain light, and as such you should only bring the necessities: a knife, your light source, Lucien's pendant, and perhaps a teleport tab if you're low level and worried about dying. Bring along some means to teleport to Camelot, be it your teleport tab or the necessary runes (assuming you have 45+ magic) because this will add convenience. Besides perhaps a Spotted Cape/Spottier Cape don't bring anything else. Once you're inside, go straight through the corridor (ignoring the gates for now) and go down the stairs that are at the end. It's dark, so this is where your light source becomes necessary. Go across the room, find the web, and slash it (may take multiple tries). Once it's cut grab the Boots of Lightness and put them on. They will take 4.5 kg off your weight. Go back upstairs and, making sure you have your Pendant of Lucien on, go through the north gate (it's the room with the skeletons). Go over to the bridge. Making sure you have your Boots of Lightness on and that your total weight is 0 kg or less, cross the bridge and go into the room. Lying on the floor is a lever. Take it. Now go to the bank in Seer's Village and get your armour and weapons because you'll be dealing with level 61, aggressive Ice Spiders and then fighting a monster using ranged after that. Bring a bow (yew or better, Ice Arrows will not fire without a yewbow) and Ava's accumulator/attractor if you have it. Don't worry about your weight anymore. You'll also need to take the 20 limpwurts at this point (they can't be noted). Go back in the temple. It's kind of hard to see, but there is a lever bracket on the wall very close to the ladder you just came down. Use the lever on the bracket and pull the lever (Don't for some reason decide to climb up the ladder before you've pulled the lever or else you'll come back to find it GONE!). You can now use the south gate to access the ice chamber. Go through. You'll encounter, as said before, level 61 Ice Spiders. Avoid them and run into the small offshoots that come off the main cave. Open and search each chest until you find ice arrows. It will give you between 1 and 5. After you take them, they will randomly respawn in either that chest or any other chest throughout the room, so keep searching chest after chest until you have 30 arrows or so. (Might want to get 50 if your ranged is low.) Ready to fight the monster? Make sure your ice arrows are equipped and go back to the main corridor of the temple. Go through the north gate. Continue north until you see a small cave branching off to the north as the path turns west. Go inside the cave, ignoring the trapdoors, and walk up to the lever. DO NOT PULL IT YET!!! If you pull it without searching for traps, then you will fall and take 20 damage. First search it for traps, and then pull it. If you are below level 42 Thieving when you search for traps you will find nothing. Go back to the passage heading west and follow it to a door. You can now enter it, so head in. Go through the room and attempt to open the door to the north to leave. You will be attacked by the Lesarkus the Fire Warrior, level 84. Note: You can summon more Fire Warriors if you try to open the door BEFORE defeating the first one. Don't worry, to pass you only need to kill one. You could make unlimited Fire Warriors using this method, which is a funny thing. Even if you log out the warriors will remain there, so you could do some ranging training later on them if you want, but that would be a tricky thing. Despite his name, he attacks with magic, so protect from magic is a good idea. He can only be damaged with ice arrows. If you take too long, he'll tell you to come back when you're stronger, and will disappear. Once he's dead, go through the next door. Talk to Winelda the witch. She will teleport you across the stream of lava if you give her 20 limpwurt roots (UNNOTED). Accept. Go past the skeletons and enter the treasure room. You'll see level 40+ Guardians of Armadyl. Talk to them (Remember to remove your Pendant of Lucien first, or else you will be attacked). You'll be given a choice of how you would like to finish the quest. Both have the same reward (excluding the Staff of Armadyl), so select the one that you believe in. Side with the guardians Talk to a Guardian of Armadyl. When the guardians mention about cleansing your soul, select the option "You're right, I haven't taken my yearly bath for years!". They will tell you about their god, Armadyl, who is a good god that most people have never heard of, because he left Gielinor after the God Wars, so most commonfolk only know of the three main gods. Lucien has been after Armadyl's powerful staff for a long time. Lucien is in fact a Mahjarrat, a power-hungry, intelligent, and warlike race. They will tell you that you must kill Lucien (The undead necromancer) to stop him from coming back. They will give you an Armadyl pendant once you agree to help them. This serves to indicate that Lucien is now your enemy, and will give you the ability to kill him. Exit the treasure room and continue down the path, past the level 82 Lesser Demons, until you find a shiny key. Take it, then backtrack until you find a ladder. Climb up the ladder and out the door to emerge outside McGrubor's Wood. Teleport to Edgeville or Varrock. Go to the house near Varrock that sits between the Grand Exchange and Edgeville. Enter the house and put the Pendant of Armadyl on. Attack Lucien, who is level 14 and only has 1 hitpoint. As of 10/10/09 there is a glitch that if you kill lucien with the dragon dagger(p++) special attack the quest does not complete. Right before he dies, he will tell you that he will reappear in the north (as well as Ardougne, as you will discover after the quest), since one death isn't enough to defeat him. Congratulations, Quest Complete! The rewards are shown below. Side with Lucien Go through the treasure room and take the Staff of Armadyl at the back. You'll need to kill a few Guardians of Armadyl before you can get it. You cannot use Telekinetic Grab on the Staff. You cannot take more than one even if you kill more Guardians. Exit the treasure room and continue down the path, past the level 82 Lesser Demons, until you find a shiny key. Take it, then backtrack until you find a ladder. Climb up the ladder and out the door to emerge outside McGrubor's Wood. Teleport to Edgeville or Varrock. Go to the house near Varrock that sits between the Grand Exchange and Edgeville. Enter the house and talk to Lucien. Give him the staff. Congratulations, Quest Complete! Reward * 1 Quest point * 10,500 Ranged experience * 8,000 Fletching experience * Boots of lightness * Pendant of lucien giving you access to the front door of the Temple of Ikov * Pendant of Armadyl (If you sided with Armadyl) * Shiny key for entering the back door of the Temple of Ikov near McGrubor's Wood * Access to Armadyl gravestone * 5 Kudos in the Varrock Museum if you talk to Minas Music Unlocked *Chain of Command *Attack 5 Trivia *When Lucien says he will "Reappear in the North", this is a reference to all the Mahjarrat heading to The North to perform a ritual discovered during the quest The Tale of the Muspah. *When in the underground room you can extinguish your light source. This is one of the few places where it will let you do this without a tinderbox. *When you give the 20 limpwurt roots to Windela, she says "Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble." This is an adaptation from Shakespeare's Macbeth: "Double, double, toil and trouble. Fires burn and cauldrons bubble. *When examined, the trapdoor near the lever says "Don't you open that trapdoor!". This is a reference to the TV series, The Trap door, whose theme tune included those exact words. nl: Category:Quests